1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf training devices and, more specifically, to a golf swing practice and training towel comprising a golf towel having a plurality of spaced apart lines extending longitudinally and transversely thereacross that are visible when the towel is placed on the ground to afford the user a plurality of alignment positions for foot, hand, ball and club head placement relative to the target and the desired trajectory thereof. The transverse lines serve as reference points for how far the golfer's feet are separated during the swing thus allowing for incremental adjustments to find the optimum positioning for balance and transferring the weight from one leg to another and subsequently performing precise repetitions of the swing from that specific stance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are other golf practice devices, they are not as suitable as the present invention. The present invention serves to provide a simple effective practice and training towel for a golfer to develop consistency in their stance and swing. The present invention serves to function as an ordinary golf towel when not in use as a training and practice aid thereby eliminating clutter in the golf bag by not adding an additional accessory.